


Hell described as heaven

by KMS7801



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Peter Parker, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Falling In Love, Gay Harley Keener, House Party, Hurt Peter Parker, Inspired by Euphoria (TV 2019), M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMS7801/pseuds/KMS7801
Summary: Peter didn't know how he had ended up like this1 bad mistake with MJ and now he's stuck in a spiral of parties and drugsTony just wants to keep his grieving kid safeInspired by the HBO Tv show euphoria
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 126





	1. Made you look

Who are these people Peter thinks as he looks around still kinda tipsy from the night before, he shields his eyes against the glare from the sun bursting through the curtains giving him a migraine, it's only 7:15 yet he already has 15 missed calls from Tony.

He collapses back down on the bed with a groan stopping only when he hits a warm body he turns his head to the side to see a partially naked boy dressed only in a skirt and heels, peter has no clue what the hell happened for him to end up in this bed he only remembers arriving with MJ taking a couple of shots, then a couple of lines and then waking up in a strange bed next to a stranger. Though peter supposes this was going to be a different kind of scene, MJ had got them an invite to their first college party instead of just drinking and smoking weed in the back of Peters' car.  
Peter stands up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes smearing his black eyeliner further down his face and leaving bright red smears on his hand from his lipstick, he leans over and checks mystery guys face for any lipstick and is kinda relieved when there is none meaning he hasn't got laid last night.

He can't see his hoodie so he just decides to leave it there, not bothering to check the rooms for MJ he trudges out of the door surveying the mess of beer cans and half-open vodka bottles and sneering- it’s not his mess to clean up. He steps over someone passed out in the lawn while ordering an uber he needs to get back to the tower ASAP or tony who was still ringing his phone would really blow a fuse.  
The uber arrives in less than a minute, the perks of living central, and he falls into the back seat and flicks open his box of cigarettes blowing steady plumes of smoke out of the back window while the driver looks on meanly, he already has a one-star rating on uber but nobody in their right mind is going to refuse to pick up a ride from peter stark.

Peter ponders on the fact that now he is a stark he can do fuck all wrong. When he was a Parker he was a nobody, capable of fucking up as nobody was going to come to bail him out, now his last name did that for him. May had died just under a year ago now, Peter saw it coming, cancer had been coming back and forth ever since Ben died this time it just swallowed her whole as if she was at the beach getting pulled in and pushed back by the ever-changing tide except this time the waves got her for good, a beast came along and swallowed her and all Peters goodness whole. At least it gave her time to sign of tony as peters official guardian, the last name thing was last minute Tony had arrived in the kitchen one day where grief had been swallowing peter whole and asked if he wanted to be a Stark, Peter had just felt numb not wanting to be anything at that moment in time and so he said yes not wanting to let the happy smile on Tony’s face fade. 

And so for a while, things were good, peter got up and made breakfast and tony came down and ate it, tony always listened to him and always was on his side it was as if he was a wall blocking peter from the battering waves giving him time to recover, and then as all things do they fall apart. The rogues returned. The government pardoned them under the condition that they along with Tony have to sort of the accords to create a functioning agreement and so tony pulled away from peter. 

Peter didn't really blame him, he probably didn't even realize he was doing it. It started with not being present at breakfast as he needed to get an early start, then not being able to come to comfort Peter when he was crying as he wasn't home then not questioning what Peter was doing or where he was going as he was busy himself. Peter didn't feel abandoned he just felt numb and so when MJ asked if he wanted to drink the bottle of baileys with her that her mum had gotten for Christmas then he said yes, what would tony care he wasn't going to notice. Peter blows another steady stream of smoke out the window, it all went downhill from there MJ had always been from the wrong side of the tracks and when she was eager to start experimenting with drink and drunk Peter just got whisked along with her, and why wouldn't he, he finally felt good, felt something and Tony didn't care, Tony didn't even notice he had left the tower.

Peter didn't mind the drink, it was ok and it was easy to come by and it picked him up but what he really wanted was the coke, when MJ had brought out a bag peter was at first skeptical but when he inhaled that first line it was magic everything fell away he was finally loved and held, MJ didn't really care for it herself she was more into the party aspect taking LSD just to enhance it. Peter sniffed his nose was running again but he didn't have a tissue, he brushed it away and noticed a small spot of blood, he just wiped it on his jeans and continued to blow smoke out the window until the driver pulled up at the curb to the tower. He climbed out and smacked a couple of tens into the driver's hand feeling slightly bad about the butts he left in the backseat.  
He takes the backdoor into the tower and climbs up the stairs trying to avoid the inevitable angry tony waiting for him at the top of the stairs, he shoots a quick text to MJ about how great the party had been and how soon she could get them into another.

As Peter expected, Tony was waiting at the top of the stairs arms crossed with a concerned look on his face.  
“Where were you?” Peter just walks around him and collapses down onto the sofa while groaning under his breath. Tony paces over to him and takes his head in his hands, grasping underneath his chin to pull his head up to eye level. “I said where were you,” Tony's voice is beginning to take on some bite. “I was with MJ, we just had some drinks at hers,” Peter knew there was no point lying about the drinking Tony could probably already smell it on him, anyway he shouldn't be surprised it runs in the family. 

“I don't care about you spending time with friends peter, what I care about is you letting me know where you are and that you're alive.'' Peter just burrows deeper into the couch, his head was killing him. “I was worried about you, you weren't in your bed and Friday said you didn't come home from school after yesterday. I know things are tough for you at the moment but we can't let things slip kiddo.” that makes peter perk up the words worried about you, peter hadn't thought tony even knew he had a kid recently.  
“I'm sorry Tony, I wasn't even planning on going over to MJs which is why I forgot to text, and you know how it is when you have a couple of drinks.” Tony's face sours, “Yes I know, but I sure as hell don't want you to know, I know you're a teenager but please be sensible perhaps that's enough now, leave it alone until you’re older.” 

Peter scowled he's never telling him about the drugs now, he’d just make a big deal out of it. “Come here peter bring it in,” Tony had gotten a lot better with hugs after May as he found it was the only way that peter would quieten after a nightmare. Peter ponders over the conversation perhaps the most words they had spoken in a week, he smiled into Tony's shoulder.  
“How about we grab a hot chocolate after you shower, we can watch a film and chill and maybe you can tell me more about how you've been feeling lately.” Peter smiles and starts to get up to shower, he feels grimy the way that beer had pooled on his skin and stuck his T-shirt to him. As he was getting up from the sofa a piercing ring echoed off the walls, tony picked up the phone “Hey cap, yeah yeah, ok then I’ll just let him know, give me a minute I’ll be right there.” Peter felt his heart sink and an itch to get wasted bursts behind his eyes.

“Hey buddy,” Tony said distractedly, not taking his eyes off his phone. “I've got to go and do some work quickly apparently there's a new section which needs to be signed off ASAP, we’ll do the movie thing later ok?” Peter crosses his arms already on his way to his room “Yeah sure,” he mutters.  
He strips off and takes the quickest shower removing the rest of his makeup and sticky beer spills and dumps his clothes in the laundry basket before collapsing back into bed with all the lights off and curtains closed. He picks up his phone and saw that MJ had replied to his text, yeah last night was awesome where did you go, I went home with this crazy fit college girl who told me another party tonight at hers, come to mine at 7 and I’ll get you ready, love you and hope you aren't too dead. 

Peter throws the phone on the floor and smiles another party is another guaranteed good time and it means he can spend more time avoiding tony. He picks his phone back up and shoots tony a message about how he's going to be spending another sober night at MJs and they will need to reschedule that movie night. Tony doesn't reply but then Peter doesn't expect him to, he's way to busy. He turns over and pulls the covers back over his head and tells Friday to set an alarm for 5 pm before drifting into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Stuntin' Like My Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look who arrived!  
> More Tony next chapter

Peter wakes up with a start heart pounding and sweating profusely, he reaches over and checks that it’s only 4 so he has plenty of time before he has to be at MJs, he decides to take another shower as the sweat has left him feeling decidedly sticky, after he has washed and dried himself he pads into the kitchen looking for something to eat as he’s starving.

He decides on heating up the leftover spaghetti Tony had obviously made the night before that he wasn’t around to eat, a stab of guilt runs through him but he pushes it aside instead to dream about the first line tonight, the numbing sensation as he first snorted it and then the euphoria he feels after it hits. 

The microwave beeps and he shoves the pasta in his mouth burning his tongue in the process, he slouches down on the sofa and switches on the TV. He proceeds to flick through the channels for the next couple of hours, eyes flickering to the door every so often as if Tony would walk through it and watch TV with him but alas no Tony ever appeared so at 7 Peter called his uber and rode over to MJs.

It was ironic that the same uber driver that picked him up this morning picked him up again. “Off out again mister,” peter doesn’t like the glint in his eyes mean and judgy, “Yeah just to a friend’s house,” The driver just scoffs, peter slides down his seat and lights up a cigarette not bothering to open the window. 

MJ bursts out the house as he pulls up holding up two dresses both tiny. “Peter I need help I need Jessica to think I’m hot and she thinks I’m a senior and I’m stressing out.” Peter just rolls his eyes and points at the pink dress, MJ throws the other dress behind her “Of course your right pink makes my skin look great, now get inside I need to do your makeup.”

Peter had decided to wear an oversized T-shirt dress and fishnet tights as he had realised form the party he had been to last night college students dress up rather than down. MJ sits him down and begins to paint his eyes with glittery purple shadow, she then lines them with black kohl and smears his lips with pink gloss. Peter looks in the mirror and for once he feels pretty. 

Peter looks down at the ping of his phone, it’s Tony. Kid, I thought we were having a movie night I want you home. Peter rolls his eyes and replies Sorry I’m already at MJ’s and we have picked out our movie for tonight anyway I thought you were busy. Peter feels a bit guilty at guilt-tripping Tony but he made him feel like shit first. Tony doesn’t reply, Peter smiles. MJ finishes up her makeup and they get in their uber to the party, she pulls out a flask of vodka from her underwear and the both take sneaky sips as the driver eyes them wearily through the rear-view mirror. 

When they pull up the party is already in full force, drunk people spill out onto the front lawn chatting in groups and pulling on the bushes to hold themselves up. Peter feeling significantly buzzed walks in and surveys the people dancing in the lounge, the people making out on the stairs and the people collapsed obviously high on the kitchen floor. MJ reappears with a bag of suspiciously white powder in her hand which she passes over while she swallows a handle of pills which she had obviously picked up for herself.

Peter walks off leaving MJ to dance trying to find a bathroom to pour the powder out, he doesn’t question MJ’s contacts they’ve never failed him before. Once in the bathroom he sorts the powder into one fat line with his credit card that was given to him by Tony, peter can see the irony. He can almost taste it as he lowers his head, his heart pounds in bright anticipation and his mouth almost waters. He inhales all the powder and immediately feels the burning pain spread up his nose followed by a gorgeous acrylic numbness, a slow smile spreads across his face as he tucks the rest of the powder in his pants for later. He looks in the mirror feeling like the best person in the room and ready to party, he put his phone on silent and makes his way back out to the dance floor. 

He dances for a while feeling the blood pounding through his body, the lights dance off the glitter on his eyes and he feels like the whole world is looking at him in awe. Many people come up to him trying to grind down on and he lets them take what they want after all he should expect it he is a Stark after all. He takes a break and pushes the girl away who was shoving her face in the crevice of his neck, he enters the kitchen and grabs a full solo cup of an unknown liquid and steadily gulps it back feeling the dizzying swirl come back but annoyingly the residential anxiety is still in the background but luckily peter has just the cure still tucked into his underwear. 

He pushes away from the counter and stumbles forgetting how to place his feet, a mystery hand darts out and keeps him on his feet taking the solo cup from his hand. “Are you ok dude?” a deep voice says, Peter slowly turns his head and see one of the most beautiful people he’s ever seen and almost immediately he is in love. The boy is about 5’11 with the most startling blue eyes and an overgrown mop of blond hair. He is wearing a black t-shirt and black cargo pants with small black devils ears perched on the top of his head, casual but still looking hot. “Um yeah I’m good,” Peter realises he probably responded a couple of seconds too late and the boy breaks out into a grin. “I’m Harley,” Peter smile back “I’m Peter, sorry about that I think I drank that too fast.” 

“No it’s alright, do you want another drink I was just about to mix one up,” Peter really had something else on his mind but he could do with another drink as well. “Yeah please, what are you making?” 

“Well I’m an electrical engineering major but this week I was looking into the chemical composition of different liquids and so I came across vodka and it looked similar to pickle juice, so it got me thinking they would be good together.” Peter fell more in love by the second, he liked science and he liked to experiment, suddenly the boy flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Of course it’s probably stupid you don’t have to drink that.” Peter reached out and grab Harley’s arm, tingles exploding across his palm, “I would love that, it sounds cool dude.”

Once the drinks had been made with stolen pickle juice from the fridge and just a splash too much vodka the boys take a gulp then both look at each other grimaces spreading across their faces. “Not my brightest idea I have to admit,” Harley chuckles while pouring both their cups down the sink. “It definitely was interesting, just unfortunately not the good kind.” Peter chuckles “Anyway I have something else if you’re interested,” Peter cocks a mischievous eyebrow. “I mean yeah sure I’m down,” Harley replies slightly confused. Peter grabs his hand and leads both of them to the bathroom while fishing the baggie out of his pants. Harley understanding where this is going smirks. 

Peter draws both of them up another fat line of white powder and chucks the used baggie down the toilet. “You first,” Harley says as Peter leans down and again inhales the chunks of white powder feeling his already numb face burn and his tilting world spin at an even faster pace. Harley leans down next and breaks a slow grin looking back up at Peter both faces staring dizzily at each other.   
Peter places his forehead on Harleys and pecks his lips slowly the coke having boosted his confidence before grabbing his hand and leading him back out onto the packed dance floor. They both grind down on each other arms wound around the other’s neck while the rest of party-goers tilt and whirl around them. The lights flash and pulse along with the heavy beat of the music, Peter throws his head back in euphoria, the drugs pulse round his system making the world seem brighter and more interesting.   
Harley hikes up his T-shirt dress and pets the skin around his waist making Peter pant, he leans down and connects their lips and they both continue to dance and make out and for once Peter doesn’t feel disgusted with himself. Harley dips his lips down to his neck and sucks on the skin there licking up the salty sweat. Peter swings himself away needing another drink grabbing onto Harley’s hand pulling him with him when he reaches the kitchen he doesn’t both to grab a cup he just grabs the tequila bottle and pours it straight into his mouth, he staggers and the bottle tumbles out of grip and smashes on the floor.   
Harley pulls him back into his arms, “I think you’ve had enough, it’s probably time for you to go home.” Peter makes a face and pulls out of Harley’s grip and tries to stumble back to the dance floor except his feet aren’t obeying him and he almost collapses swaying heavily until Harley helps prop him back up, “Who’s around to take you home, who can I call” Harley mutters dragging Peter outside “No-one, you, you can call no-one as theirs no-one for you to call, May is DEAD and Tony is too busy Harley, he is too busy.” Peter whispers into Harley’s T-shirt eyes getting slightly damp.   
“Ok then I guess you can crash at my place, I don’t feel right just putting you in a taxi” Peter just nods suddenly way to out of it to respond.   
All he remembers for the rest of the night is in flashes, the taxi where he gags and the driver almost chucks them out, taking forever to climb the stairs to Harley’s apartment as he can’t figure out to stand and collapsing on Harley’s couch as he tenderly wipes off the makeup on his face before giving him a glass of water and turning the light off, Peter falls into a deep sleep aided by the remaining cocaine in his system.


	3. I demand euphoria!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another party   
> Uh-oh

Peter blinks his eyes open, lips smacking together softly while he rubs the sleep off his face. After a heavy night he's used to the feeling the common symptoms of a hangover, he has a pretty much constant stress hangover anyway, but what's becoming to be new is the burning pressure in his nose from where he sniffed the coke and feeling like he's drifting down from a cloud, his body settling into a chemical depression. 

He sniffs the air and smells the fresh scent of bacon, Tony must be cooking bacon, Peter breaks out into a smile the one day Tony hasn't left for work early is the one day he’s feeling shitty seems like a pretty good deal to him. 

Peter roles over stops suddenly when he feels his feet hit the carpet and not his sheepskin rug and then flops back groaning, he can’t believe Harley saw him in such a state last night, then had to deal with taking him back almost passing out, Peter wished he had just managed to sneak away do more coke then pass out in one of the guest bedrooms but he guesses that waking up to a cute face and a home-cooked breakfast isn't so bad even if he does have to deal with the embarrassment and humiliation. 

A slight rap at the door breaks him out of his train of thought and Harley enters holding two plates of bacon and waffles “Hey did I wake you?”  
“No dude you’re good,” Peter replies sitting up in bed desperately trying to smooth down his rabid curls. “Leave the curls Pete it's cute,” Peter flushes and grabs the plate from Harley. “I hope you don't mind Bacon and waffles, my ma used to make it as a treat on the weekends- as I come from the south and I feel like we could we could both use some goodness for the coke come down,” 

“Coke comedown?” Harley quirks his eyebrow,  
“Yeah you know the depression you get after flooding your body with chemicals, I thought you would be used to it with the way you were railing it last night.”   
“Yeah I'm sorry about that,” Peter rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, then a thought sparks in his head. “Did you have the rest of that coke from last night imma be pissed if I've lost it.” Harley looks at Peter with barely concealed concern, “Don't you remember, we definitely finished it there wasn't even that much left when you offered me a line.”

“Oh yeah, damn of course,” Peter looks away annoyed, MJ can only get her hands on some every so often so he was hoping to make that baggie last. “This is really good by the way,”  
“Thanks, I can’t do much but one thing I sure can do is cook,” Peter wants to lick his neck.   
“So what are you doing in New York? Peter? What's your last name?” Peter is quickly drawn out of his thoughts, Harley has no clue who he is that's why he was treating him like a normal person. “I'm in my first year of NYU for biomedical engineering,” Although it's not like he's been actively attending any of his lectures anyway. “And my name is Peter Stark,” 

Harley looks shocked for a brief second before regaining his composure, “Nice to meet you then Peter Stark,” he reaches his hand out and shakes Peters before re-engaging in their conversation not even mentioning Peter’s now obvious celebrity status.

“Well as nice as this meeting is little darlin’ I’ve got class to be at so I’d better scram.” Harley bolts the rest of his meal and hops up of the bed, “I'll give you some keys, just put them under the mat and lock up when you’re done, I’ll see you later Peter.” 

And with that Harley was gone, Peter puts the rest of his meal down feeling sick, he wonders into the bathroom hoping a shower will brighten him up, the reflection staring back at him in the mirror is definitely not a pretty one his hair is greasy and he still has remnants of makeup around his bruised eyes, he can see his ribs due to not feeling as hungry lately and bruises patchwork his body from not taking care of himself. He tears his eyes away disgusted wondering how Harley could have ever taken him home, let him sleep in his bed, he showers quickly and effectively marvelling at the wondrous smell of his body wash. 

He picks up the soft clothes Harley left out for trying to breathe in his scent from his hoodie and calls an uber making sure to lock the door and place the key under the map. Luckily it isn't the same driver again that picks him up, Peter doesn’t think he could handle that kind of judgement right now. He smokes a cigarette on the way back to the tower as his stomach is churning weirdly and normally nicotine helps settle it, the bacon although a cute gesture was a bad idea. 

Tony isn’t pacing again when he enters the tower, instead he's sat at the breakfast eating a slice of toast, “Peter I waited for you I thought we can chill for a bit I’ve got time to spare, have you eaten?” Peter's heart jumps, time with Tony was a rare thing to come about and just what he could do with right now as he feels so ill. “Yeah I ate at MJ’s, we could watch a film?” 

“Sounds good bud. I'll choose the first one, follow me, I'm glad you’re back safe.” Peter takes a step to follow Tony to the lounge but suddenly the pain is his stomach spikes and he heaves up all of his lovingly prepared breakfast all over the kitchen floor. “Peter!” Tony runs back in and starts stroking Peters back, through the gagging Peter feels himself relax at the contact he hasn't had in so long. “Get it all up kid, its ok baby I’m here,” Peter feels his stomach stop clenching and collapses back into Tony’s arms, “Are you done?” Peter nods weakly and feels Tony start to half carry half drag him to his room, once there Tony lays Peter down very carefully under the covers and smooths his hair back.

“Do you know what could have caused that buddy?” Peter thinks it probably was the coke or vodka but he wasn't going to tell Tony that. “We had leftover chicken at MJ’s last night and she said she wasn't feeling well as well this morning so it's probably just food poisoning,”   
“Ok, it’ll be ok Petey. Do you want me to sit with you and we can watch films here?”   
“Yes! Um yeah if you're cool with that?” 

“Squeeze over then Heffalump,” Tony flicks on empire strikes back and Peter falls back into him and Tony restarts brushing his hand through his hair. Peter can't help drifting. It feels so nice and he’s just so tired not having got back to Harleys until 3 am.   
Peter wakes to silence and coldness, he jumps up startles, the space where Tony lay was cold and the movie was off so Peter assumed he left right after Peter had fallen asleep, his heart fell and he felt inexplicably sad. “He got a work call a couple of hours ago Peter,” FRIDAY announced, “He said to call him if you felt ill again,” Yeah right Peter scoffed he made his priorities clear. 

The next couple of days fly by in a mix of still feeling slightly ill, ignoring Tony and dreaming about Harley’s eyes until MJ text about another party hosted by the same people, Peter immediately agreed not only another chance to see Harley but another chance to get drunk. Peter got a cab over to MJ’s failing to text Tony where he was going but not overly caring. This time he had decided to wear a two-piece Louis Vuitton set, cropped booty shorts and a crop top, it was whorey and attention-seeking the two things he wanted to present himself as, MJ helped perfect his look by added rainbow eyeshadow, cherry red lips and a little heart painted on the side of his face. But best of all she whips out a bag of coke, bigger than she’d ever gotton him before and Peter almost kissed her in delight.

“I found and new and improved supplier, however much you want anytime,”  
“MJ have I ever told you are the best,”  
“Of course I’m the best now let’s shoot, I wanna get smashed.”  
The ride to the party was uneventful except he smeared some of the white powder on his gums and took a sniff out of one of MJ’s acrylic nails as he needed to be ready, MJ took her usual acid tab and put on her heart sunglasses, they were ready to party. 

The party was in full swing by the time they arrive, just how Peter likes it, except no sign of Harley, Peter shrugs it off disappointedly and makes his way to the dance floor.  
He dances for a few hours before he pulls the guy currently grinding on him off him in search for a much needed bathroom, he snorts two more lines as he’s feeling more low than he normally would and debates about getting a drink before deciding it couldn’t hurt to get more buzzed. He’s pouring the drink sloppily when he feels an arm curl around his waist, he leans back and is caught with the familiar face of Harley who breaks out into a massive smile when their eyes meet. 

“Hey Pete, I totally forgot to give you my number last time I’ve been wanting to text you all week I had to come tonight to find you,” Peter blinks and passes his phone over for Harley input his number. “SO how are you?” Harley smiles at him kindly over the rim of his brink still not letting go of his waist. “I’m good? Was that the right answer to get into your pants hot stuff,” Peter smirks while slurring his words. Harley removes his hand from Peter’s waist, Peter slightly whining at the loss of contact, and grabs his face peering into his eyes. “Are you on coke right now?” Harley looks concerned, “Mayyybeee,” Peter giggles and falls forward into Harley’s chest.

“Peter don’t you think you’ve done enough, man you did a lot only a couple of days ago.” Once Harley had bought up the coke Peter suddenly had the urge to do another line. “Come on Harls lets go do a line,” Harley pulls Peter back by his hand, “You’ve done enough, I’ll take you home and put you to bed,” Peter whines as Harley starts dragging him to the door. Suddenly a hand come out of nowhere and grabs onto Peters other hand so he’s strung between two people, “Hey! Dude what you are doing with my friend, get off him you rapist.” 

Peter turns to MJ “Its ok MJ, this is my hot friend Harley.”  
“MJ I’m Harley,” Harley sticks his hand out letting go of Peter but MJ recoils with a sneer, “Why were you dragging him off like,”   
“He’s had enough, he needs to go home.”  
“What are you talking about he’s fine!”  
“He’s clearly not fucking fine, he couldn’t pour his drink, and he’s slurring his words!” MJ turns to Peter, “Are you ok Peter?”   
“Yeah man, I'm good, I just need to do a tiny bit more coke then I’m good to go,”  
“See dude he’s fucking fine so fucking leave it alone,”  
“What the fuck! Any sane person can see that’s not fucking fine, he has a fucking coke habit,”  
Peter turns around in horror, “Harley what the fuck are you on about, I’m fine, I don’t have a fucking coke habit I just like relax sometimes, and you too stop FUCKING arguing, I’m leaving this shit hole where I can do my coke in peace,” Peter storms out leaving the shocked faces of Harley and MJ behind him. 

He breaks out into the cool night air before placing some powder on the back of his hand before sniffing it right up, he jumps into the uber parked right outside before barking Stark tower at the concerned driver.


	4. McDonalds and nosebleeds

Peter bursts through the door already stumbling, his mind is hazy and he doesn't really know why he came all the way back here when the party was obviously in the other direction. He steps into the lounge blinking slowly before realising the coke was still in his pocket, he begins to pull it out when the light is suddenly switched on and Tony bursts in through the door. 

“Peter, what the hell are you doing here?” In Peter's hazy brain he somehow knows that he has to lie his way out of this one, then he is free to go to bed and do as much coke as he wants. 

“I feel sick Tony, I think I still have my food poisoning from a couple of days ago,” Tony moves closer and places his hand on Peters forehead, “Ok kid, why don't we get you back to bed then and we could watch a movie or something to get you settled,”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” as Peter realises he does actually feel kinda sick. They walk up the stairs to get to Peter's room except for the coke he did in the taxi must have finally been kicking in as his vision suddenly kinda wipes out and he stumbles to the floor too quick for Tony to catch him, but just as he stumbles a small baggie of powder fly’s out of his pocket and to the floor by Tony’s feet.

Time seems to stop as it registers in Peter’s brain what the hell just happened. Tony reaches down and picks up the baggie,  
“Peter you better fucking tell me right now this isn’t what I think it is,”  
“MJ gave it to me but I didn't take any I just got freaked out!”   
Tony takes a long inhale and grabs Peter's face roughly looking into his pupils. As he sees Peters dilated pupils he pushes his face away roughly.

“Damn it, Peter, you’re fucking high and don’t you dare lie to me,” he runs his hand down his face,  
“I can’t fucking believe you’ve done this, I give you space and you threw it back in my face.” Peters realises he’s had enough of this,   
“Yeah alright Tony, I am fucking high,” Tony rears back as if he’s been slapped.  
“I’ve been fucking high for months now and have you noticed huh, no you haven’t, because you’re never fucking around.” Peter swallows roughly,  
“You swan in and out of here like you’re his lord fucking majesty, only talking to me when it feels right to you,”

Tony just stares at him and Peter stares back meeting his gaze harshly, he turns away and starts tugging at his hair, Peter stares in horror at the tears that are seemingly bubbling up in his eyes, he never meant to make Tony cry. 

Tony seems to compose himself and holds his hand out to pick Peter off the floor to pull him into a hug, “I'm so sorry,” Tony mutters into his shoulder coughing wetly. Tony leads Peter further down the hallway to his bedroom and tucks him up under the covers.

“This is what we're going to do, I’m disappointed in you but I’m going to help, I forgot how hard you were taking it after May and then I had all this new work to do and I abandoned you and I’m sorry, I love you Peter and we’re going to get you help together.” 

Tony runs his hand across Peter’s cheek and Peter feels more whole than he felt ever on the coke, “I’m so sorry, I said those things I was just mad at you baby and I’ll never forgive myself if I’ve hurt you which I obviously have but I’m going to try to work harder to fix it ok?” Peter nods sleepily,  
“Ok baby you just go to sleep, we will talk it over in the morning,” Peter reaches out and grasps his hand,  
“Will you stay?”  
“Of course baby always.” 

Peter wakes up full of hope, he doesn’t even feel the usual coke comedown as strongly. He turns over hoping to see Tony but as usual, the bed is cold, his heart drops except this time it shatters, his face hardens.  
“FRIDAY, where is he?” Even FRIDAY has the sense to sound apologetic  
“He said to say he was really sorry but he was called to an urgent business meeting, but for you to wait there and you will talk after.”

“Yeah like fuck I will wait here,” Peter says to no one. He has half a mind to call MJ up to get as much coke as possible to get as high as he possibly can but then he remembers what actually happened last night and groans, he was a bitch to Harley, sweet Harley how was just trying to help. He realises he should probably call him up to say he’s sorry otherwise Harley probably will actively avoid him. 

He flips open his phone only just skimming by MJ’s number before pressing call Harley.   
The phone rings only twice before it picks up,  
“Hey Pete, what’s up, are you ok? I tried calling you but you weren’t picking up,”  
“Yeah I’m fine, I turned my phone off but I got home safe probably thanks to you otherwise I would have just drunk more,”  
“Yeah you were pretty out of it I don’t know why your friend was trying to convince me you’re fine,”  
“I think she was just trying to protect me,”   
Peter gulps before drawing up every bit of confidence he has.   
“Anyway Harley, I really wanted to get out of the house, so I was wondering whether you’d want to go to lunch with me?”  
“Peter are you asking me out right now,” Peter can hear the smirk in his voice,   
“Yeah, as a matter of fact, I am,” Peter smirks back.  
“Well, I would love to go out with you except I just have something to say quickly,   
I really don’t actually like you doing the drugs, I know it’s your life but where I come from lots of people die from them as there’s not much else to do in the middle of but fuck nowhere, so I kinda promised to myself to give them up so we could, yanno, get clean together?”

Peter doesn’t really see himself giving up the coke but to go on a date with Harley he’ll agree to anything.   
“Yeah ok, I reckon it's probably my time to stop anyway,” bullshit Peter thinks.  
“Ok cool, I’ll see you at 1 o’clock at the McDonalds on 5th?”   
“Yeah that’s cool I’ll see you then.”  
Peter hurriedly gets ready not wanting to stay beyond his welcome in case Tony arrives back home, he chucks on some clean black jeans and a plain t-shirt before grabbing his phone and sneaking out the back door, he decides to walk to waste time as he didn't really need to leave he just wanted to be out the house.

Once he arrives he orders a small fry as he definitely feels nauseous still, he sits down to wait when he feels wetness on his top lip, he touches it with the tip of his finger as he realises its blood, he has a nosebleed. He runs to the bathroom and looks in the mirror holding paper towels to his nose. His face looks gaunt and skinny, his clothes look bigger than they ever did before, his hair looks kinda greasy and his nose is swollen and bloody, he turns away disgusted with himself and finishes washing the blood off his nose.   
As he re-enters the restaurant he sees Harley in the corner checking his phone, he looks as beautiful as ever the daytime and the lack of drugs means Peter is able to appreciate him finally.

“Hey you,” Harley motions for Peter to sit opposite him   
“Hey, sorry weirdest thing I just had a nosebleed, I haven’t actually had one in years,” Harley gives him a weird look like he wants to say something but is stopping himself.   
“You’re lucky I was free, I actually have a class right now but I decided that you’re worth skipping for,”   
Peter melts at the fact that Harley is making him a priority,   
“What class are you skipping?” This prompts Harley to burst into conversation about his latest car that he was fixing up while Peter dreamily stared into his eyes.

They decide to take a walk around central park, Peter loops his arm through Harleys who just smiled at him and tugs his closer. They point out the ducks to each other and give them funny names, Harley just looks at Peter, at his smile and his Peterness and realises that he may be in love with this guy that he’s only met while high.

They sit down at a secluded bench still just talking about every topic under the sun, wind rustling through their hair and the sun shining in their eyes. Suddenly Harley re-bought up the topic of last night, “Were your parents’ home when you got back last night, were they mad?” Peter swallows,   
“I live with Tony Stark as you probably had guessed from my last name, he adopted me after the rest of my family died I guess, he was definitely mad, and is going to be madder probably now when he realises I’m not at home.” Harley looked shocked,   
“I’m sorry about your family, I can’t imagine how I’d deal with that,”   
“It’s alright I think I’ve processed it all by now.”  
“Don’t you think you should go back home now if Tony will be mad?”  
“You don’t get it, he doesn’t really care about me, I just live there, He hasn’t even realised I’ve gone as he hasn’t called me,”  
“Damn Peter that’s really shitty, you’re still young you deserve to have an actual parent.”  
“Thanks, though he wasn’t all that bad in the beginning, he’s just busy now.” 

Harley still looks worried but senses that Peter wants him to drop it. Just as Peter is about to bring up something happier his phone buzzes, thinking its Tony he looks at the phone but its MJ. Just been told of a party tonight, got the stuff for you get to mine ASAP. 

“Is it Tony?” Harley asks,   
“Yeah,” Peter replies distracted, putting his phone away. He continues to talk to Harley except his mind can’t keep off the fact that MJ has drugs for him and there is a chance for him to party tonight. He decides no, for Harley, they are staying clean together, but the temptation is just too great. He jumps up suddenly,   
“Sorry Tony sounded mad by text and now I feel bad, I should probably get going,”   
“Ok Pete that’s cool, I loved hanging out, call me sometime.” 

Harley leans down and kisses him and its perfect, Harley walks away shooting a smirk over his shoulder. Peter smiles. He jumps in the nearest taxi and gives the instructions to MJ’s house feeling slightly guilty. He’s just about to turn off his phone to avoid any calls from Tony when a text comes through from Harley.  
Loved today, I’m so proud of you.   
Yep, Peter’s going to hell.


	5. Always and forever

Peter doesn't really know where he is, MJ had disappeared as she usually does and he had done way more coke than he usually would, spurred on by his internal torment and now his brain was fuzzy and the world was spinning so fast he can't really see. He decides he needs to text Harley- Hey babe, I'm so high right now and it's just reminded me that I Love you I will see you tomorrow my angel, I’m going to do more coke now, wish you were here! Of course, it’s all spelt wrong but Peters is too dizzy to even see.

He brings the baggie out of his pocket and dips his finger in to rub some on his gums, as he's way out of it to snort any. He leaves what he thinks is the dance floor- he can't really tell with all the flashing lights and walks away hoping to find somewhere cooler to go and rest for a moment as he’s really not feeling good. He stumbles into multiple people hoping he’s not shouting when he mumbles his apology, he reaches what he thinks is the house's back garden and collapses promptly on the floor.

His eyes roll back in his head and he can't really feel anything anymore except the cool hard flooring underneath and for the first time in his life, Peter actually thinks he’s going to die. He hears a high pitched buzzing noise and then people start shouting, the floor tilts one way and another as he realises he’s been picked up.

He blacks out again and comes to with a bright light over his head, he can hear people shouting medical terms in his ear, he looks back to the bright light wondering if it's heaven, he tries to reach out to it except when he does this more people start shouting and again it all fades to black. 

The first time he comes to after his overdose he feels fuzzy, he can see Tony sat by his bedside because he can't hear what he’s saying, he looks at him and promptly passes back out.

The second time he comes to after his overdose he’s much more lucid, he picks his head off the pillow and it suddenly hits him, he’s in the hospital. He turns his head towards Tony, he looks wrecked, his clothes are crumpled like he came from a business meeting and did not change them and then slept in them, there are dark circles around his eyes and his eyes are watery with tear tracks stained onto his cheeks.

“Peter,” Tony reaches out and grasps his hand and leans closer to run a hand down his face, “Baby, do you feel ok?”

Peter takes notes of his aches and pains and finds nothing out of the ordinary for a night after a high.   
“I’m ok Tony, um, do you know what happened?” His face suddenly hardens,   
“You overdosed on cocaine Peter, I would have thought that was obvious, Someone found you passed out in the garden of that party, they used your phone to phone me and the ambulance, now we are in the med-bay.”

Peter takes a breath processing the new information.  
“I overdosed?” The information doesn't make sense. He was sure he had done that amount before, he didn't feel that bad, just dizzy.   
“Yes Peter,” tony raises his voice but then softens it seeing the alarm in Peter’s face, “You overdosed, you took twice the amount that you should have been taking, not that you should have taken it anyway,” 

Peter stares back at him blankly,  
“I guess you're going to send me away now,” Tony blanches.   
“No kid, whatever you do, however you mess up I’m never going to just get rid of you, your my kid, however, I do think we need to have a chat about what caused this.” 

Peter smiles at least he’s not getting sent away, Tony can’t hate him that much then.   
“I was going to give up I promise, I thought last time was going to be the last time, but MJ messaged me and it was just too big of an opportunity to miss.” 

“I see, but kid, that's the problem with addiction, it doesn't just let you give it up, you have to fight it,” Peter sighs, “So you mean I can never do it again, not even a tiny bit,” Tony laughs, “Yeah kid, never again and you'll have to be very careful around alcohol,” Peter moans.   
“But tell me, kid, why did you do it?”

“It helped me feel whole, I guess with you being busy I've just felt a bit lonely and broken.” Peter looks down into his bedsheets and sniffs. Tony's face says it all, he looks heartbroken that he’s driving his only son to drugs, “Petey, kid, baby,” he wraps Peter up in a bone-breaking hug, “I know last time I said it’ll be different but I swear on my life to you I will be there for you, now and forever.”

Peter smiles up at Tony warily, he was, of course, willing to give Tony another chance but he was still broken but he was beginning to think that maybe he could be fixed.   
Suddenly Harley popped into his mind and the text he sent to him last night, “Shit!” Tony peers at him,   
“What? Are you ok?”   
“Yeah,” Peter says distractedly,   
“Where’s my phone?  
” Tony reaches and pulls it out of pocket, Peter hurriedly checks his texts and of course, Harley saw it and of course, he replied- I can't believe you, Peter, you said we were going to get clean together less than 24 hours ago and you lied to my face, then you lied again about seeing Tony and again you just went and got high. I love you Pete, but I just can't do this, don't message me again until you've got your shit together.

Peter stares brokenly at his phone, the one good thing in his life is now gone. “What’s wrong,” Tony asks, “  
I had this maybe-boyfriend, I loved him and we got along so well, but I’ve fucking blown it, he said no drugs and I messaged him while I was high and now he wants nothing to do with me,” Peter bursts into tears. Tony pulls his head to his chest, “  
There now, it’s ok, we’re going to get you clean and better and then you can call him and show him all the progress you’ve made.”

Peter sighs tiredly, that's all he could do, “Come on baby, lie down and sleep,” Peter grips his arm,

“Stay?”   
“Always.”

And when Peter wakes up Tony is still there.

Peter is discharged soon after he wakes, he is given some pamphlets on drug abuse and is encouraged to seek a rehab facility but that is one thing that Peter knows he doesn’t want, he just wants to recover quietly at home. 

Tony suggests that both of them watch a film just the two of them so that Peter can recover, Peter is still tired so he doesn’t bother to pick the film he just drapes himself over Tony’s lap and stares dopily at the screen. 

After a while, Peter can feel that familiar restlessness in him that makes him want to phone MJ up so that she can get hold of some coke for him, he regrets passing out and not having the chance to hide any in his pants. He squirms wanting to free himself from Tony’s arms so he could possibly sneak out but Tony just tightens his grip on him,  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing I’m just feeling a little bit itchy,” Tony stares at him confused,  
“I want to meet up with MJ,” Peter replies starting at him meaningfully.   
“Oh, I understand, why are you feeling like this now?”  
“I have no clue,”  
“That’s ok kid, we’ll figure it out,” 

Tony hugs Peter tighter rocking him slightly like he did just after May died. The urge fades away leaving Peter feeling whole and satisfied just lying in Tony’s arms, he thinks about calling Harley and apologising for all he’s done but Harley definitely doesn’t want to hear from him right now, he’s going to wait until he’s stable then when he sees him Harley will be so proud. 

A piercing ring suddenly echoes through the tower,   
“Steve is calling you Tony,” FRIDAY announces, Peter tenses up as Tony answers the phone knowing that Tony’s going to leave if he leaves Peter knows he won’t be able to fend off the longing for drugs for long. 

“Hey Steve what’s up?”  
“Tony we need you ASAP we’ve just had a breakthrough in the accords,”  
“Yeah sorry about that Steve I meant to say I’m taking the week off I have a sick kid at home.” Peter feels his heart lift.  
After the phone is put down Peter snuggles deeper into Tony, “You can still go to that meeting I don’t mind,” Tony smiles at him knowingly,

“It’s ok Peter It’s all ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay the beginning of recovery


	6. Good decisions

Months pass and Peter grows and twists and begins to get better, he and Tony talk and he talks to a therapist and together all that talking helps him grow, he never really got over the death of May and the abandonment he felt from Tony, he just bottled it all up inside him and now he was truly processing it.

It was hard most days, most days he wanted to forget it all and go out and do a bunch of coke or sleep with some random people but he talked to Tony and his therapist and he pushed through it. 

He got a job, its crazy he knows, it’s part of one of the steps his therapist always talks about, learning to have a responsibility and taking care of his own supply of money without blowing it on jobs. 

Him and Tony decided to delay college a year or maybe more so he can get his shit together, it's not like he was doing much work before anyway, he got a job at Delmar’s, it's definitely not very interesting stocking shelves and creating sandwiches all day on minimum wage but it helps Mr Delmar out and gives him something to do.

He’s proud of his pay checks, he can save and buy shit that isn't drugs, altogether he’s happier now but still, things are way on his mind. 

He wants to speak to MJ and thank her but he knows if he calls he doesn't know whether he’ll be able to hold it together long enough without asking if he could come and party with her again.

He also dreams about Harley, the boy who was his almost-boyfriend, who liked him for him and tried to help him get clean, Peter knows he wronged Harley and he could probably never make up for it, he wants to call him so bad, he dreams away the slow hours at Delmar’s thinking about what he would say to Harley if he walked into the shop one day, what their future could look like together. 

He knows however that he can't call him, not until he’s 100% stable and Peter knows that the least he does, it's what keeps him going through recovery even though he doesn't even know if Harley would ever want to see him again. 

It was all going ok until one day he got a text, he was sat eating breakfast with Tony, one thing that changed is that he and Tony always make time to eat one meal a day together, it's not a lot but it’s a step in the right direction, it was from MJ-

Hey, we haven't spoken in ages, I’ve been busy, I hope you’re ok, party tonight? 

Peter puts his spoon down and pushes the phone away.   
“Hey bud, everything alright?” Peter swallows,   
“Um, Yeah, I just got a text from MJ, and she asked whether I wanted to go to a party tonight,”  
“Well, what are you going to reply?” Peter knows he’s got Tony on full alert and he was testing him.   
“I don't know, I want to meet up with and speak with her, but not at the party.”  
“I reckon that's a good idea, do you want her to come over here, I'll give you some space.”  
“No offence Tony but I really don’t think MJ likes you, I’ll just meet up with her in the park before work, and we will speak it over then I’ll go to work.”  
“Ok Pete I trust you, just remember it's ok if you're finding it too hard to say you’re sorry and leave,” Peter rolls his eyes “I know dad.”

Peter replies to MJ- meet me at the park at 10? MJ immediately replies ok. 

Tony puts away the breakfast bits while Peter packs up his lunch that he takes to work, Tony kisses the top of his head and smiles as he leaves for work. 

Peter makes his way to the park, nothing is really far away and now he’s just enjoying walking and avoiding judgemental uber drivers. 

He arrives at the park early and so sits down and waits on a bench until he sees MJ arrive in the distance. 

“Hey Peter, How are you doing,” MJ comes and sits right next to him, she looks tired, Peter can tell she was partying the night beforehand, there's still smudges of makeup on her cheeks and her eyes are glazed with a hangover. 

Peter wonders what he looked like in the throes of his addiction, he knows he’s put on weight now and to himself, he looks healthier. 

“Hey, MJ I’m doing well,”  
“How come you never asked to go out anymore? Did you find a new party friend? You just completely disappeared from the last party,” Peter realises she’s been completely left out of the loop. 

“MJ, I didn’t disappear, Tony came to get me because I overdosed on coke.” MJ’s mouth drops open. 

“Dude, what the fuck, why didn’t you tell me, why the heck did you take that much.”  
“I mean I didn’t mean to, and I’ve been busy I honestly meant to text you but I didn’t know what to say,” MJ is still looking at him with a weirded out look on her face.

“That’s ok Peter, you’re my best friend I just want to know you’re ok,” Peter smiles at her.  
“Any way you’ll know how much to do next time,” Peters smile drops.  
“What do you mean next time,”   
“I’ve got a party tonight you need to come to, I’ll only get you a small amount of coke and it’ll be chill.” Peter freezes on one hand he’s tempted but then he realises he really doesn’t need that anymore, he and Tony had plans to finish the rest of the office tonight and to be honest he would prefer to do that. 

“MJ, I overdosed, I have a coke addiction I’m getting clean.”  
“Peter lighten up, we are just having fun and doing what teens do.”  
“MJ, I really don’t know how to say this to you but overdosing on cocaine is not what teens do, I had a problem and I’m getting clean now.” MJ smiles at him realising that this is their parting.

“I love you, Peter, you’ll always be my best friend,” Peter pulls her into a hug. 

“I’m glad you understand when you stop taking drugs I’ll be here, you’ll always be my best friend and this is really hard for me but we need to take separate paths now.” Tears leak out onto MJ’s sweater but now he feels 10 pounds lighter, he’s separated himself from his past addiction and now he can grow himself new friends and not be held back by his loyalty to MJ, he’s a step closer to Harley. 

“I love you Pete and I wish you happiness,” MJ gets up and walks away without a parting glance. Peter feels relieved, he sits for a minute hoping that MJ will be ok, then he gets up and goes to work. 

When he arrives Mr Delmar seems to see a change in him and smiles at him while giving him his list of chores for the day, even letting him having a free packet of gummy worms while he sweeps the shop. 

Peter works his heart out smiling at all the customers and making all the sandwiches with pride. He packs up for the day and heads out walking home with a jump in his step. Tony’s not back yet when he gets home but that’s ok, they’ve been working on trust and Peter trusts that Tony will be back soon as he said this morning. Peter makes pasta for dinner making enough for Tony and setting it in the fridge before falling asleep on the sofa. 

Peter blinks open later to the view of Tony’s smiling face, “Hey Pete, thanks for the pasta, I let you sleep for a while but we can watch the office or you can go to bed?” 

Peter smiled up dopily at Tony, “We can watch the office, and I just had an emotional day.” Tony’s learnt not to push Peter, he will talk when he wants to and so the put on the office. Mid-way through the second episode,   
Peter speaks “Me and MJ decided to part ways for the time being.” Tony turns to look at him with a smile, “I’m so proud of you buddy, you know that was the right thing to do right?”

“Yeah,” Peter sighs and digs closer into Tony, “I’m sad that I can’t speak to her anymore but I’m happy that we may be able to re-meet in the future.” 

Tony looks down at him proudly, his son is healing and making good decisions and he couldn’t be happier.


	7. His Euphoria

Peter was having a good day, work had gone well it was busy so it wasn't too boring but everything was fairly easy, he had seen MJ passing through and they both smiled and waved and he had waffles for breakfast with Tony. 

When he arrived home pleasantly tired and feeling achieved he saw that Tony was home,   
“Hey buddy, why don't you grab a shower and I'll serve up dinner, I cooked your favourite,” Peter smiled at him and came over to give him a hug, nestling into the soft fuzz of Tony’s jumper.   
“Ok, I’ll just be right back.”  
Peter strips off his work clothes and chucks them down the laundry chute, he showers quickly feeling more than slightly hungry as he hasn’t eaten since lunch and he walks home after his shift. 

He pulls on some clean sweatpants and re-joins Tony in the kitchen who is plating up the lasagne, they have the after-work routine down to a tee as they both sit down on the couch and switch on the TV smiling at each other. 

As they are watching the office Tony’s phone goes off, Peter recognises that it's the ringtone that's set for Steve who obviously wants Tony to go in and work, Peter freezes for one second then realises he doesn't feel nervous. 

Before, he knew that he would have felt anxious and just have waited for Tony to abandon him so he could go off to do drugs but now he feels fine, and just as he expects Tony lets the call go to voicemail and instead pulls Peter closer into him.   
“Tony?”  
“Yes, Pete?”  
“I want to go back to college,” Tony turns so he can properly look Peter in the face, “What's brought this on bud?”  
“It's just, I feel alright, I feel settled and much less anxious, I know I can talk to you and my therapist and I just feel ready.”

Tony smiles proudly, “I’m so proud of your recovery Pete, I’m not saying no, I’m just saying give it a couple more months and then we’ll talk.” Peter frowns. He knows he feels recovered and better but he guesses that Tony would know how long it takes to be stable after a drug addiction.   
“Do you remember my almost-boyfriend I told you about?” Peter doesn’t why he just bought up Harley; it just seems like he can't get him out of his head recently. “Yeah Peter, What about him?”  
“It's just that I want to call him again, maybe meet up?” 

Peter really hopes that Tony thinks it’s a good idea, “Alright Pete, I think that's a great small step in the right direction. I think he’s the last loose end you need to tie up.” Peter relaxes feeling excited that Tony thinks it's a good idea, and Tony is never wrong. 

Peter manages to fall asleep on the couch as he normally does after a massive plate of food and a long day of work, he feels Tony pick him up and carry him to his bed, Tony tucks him into bed and Peter hears Tony whisper “I love you, Petey, I promise to always try my best,” Before he kisses his forehead and leaves. Peter realises he’s lost his grudge towards Tony he’s really just trying to make the best of a bad situation, Peter drifts off feeling satisfied. 

The next morning he wakes up with a mission, text Harley, he picks up his phone and stares at the message screen, how should the word this. He wants to sound apologetic and rehabilitated, he ends up going with Hey Harley, It's Peter, I just wondered if you wanted to meet up again sometime, I promise that I’m clean and I really want to make it up to you. He clicks send then stares at his phone waiting for something to happen when he doesn't reply Peter collapses back onto his bed and sighs.

There is no reply that day or even that week, Peter begins to lose hope when one week and 4 days later when he’s trying to find music to listen to on the walk back home he receives the text he’s been waiting for.

Harley says- Hey Pete, Meet me at McDonald’s tomorrow at 5 if you're serious. Peter fist bumps the air then stops and looks around self-consciously, he practically sprints back home excited to break the news to Tony, “Tony! Guess what Harley wants to meet,”   
“That's great Peter, just try and be polite and apologetic and you'll be great.” 

Peter wakes up the next morning happy, he has to go to work but he begged Mr Delmar so he could leave early, he didn't seem mad as Peter was a hard and honest worker.   
Peter manages to arrive 10 minutes early and he sits in the same seat that he did last time all those weeks ago, the only difference is that he doesn't have to run to the bathroom with a nosebleed. 

Peter sees Harley walk in just on time, he looks the same as he did a couple of months ago, maybe even more beautiful. He comes and sits down opposite Peter except he doesn't offer a smile as he did before. 

“Hey Harley, how are you?” Harley jolts at Peter speaking, “Um I’m good I guess, I want to know how you are though,” Peter smiles, “I'm actually doing really well, I sorted things out with Tony can you believe,” Harley finally shares a soft smile, “And with the drugs? Are you actually clean, and don't lie to me,”   
“I promise Harley, I haven't taken a drug since the night of my overdose,”  
“Overdose!” Shit, Peter forgot he never told Harley that he overdosed, just that he took the drugs, “Yeah, that night I text you I ended up overdosing, Tony found me and now I’m getting help,” Harley smiles bigger, “Wow Peter getting help, I’m so proud of you, but I can't believe you overdosed,” Peter leans in closer, “Yeah I feel pretty bad about it now.” 

The conversation stops and they both sit in silence until Peter feels like it's necessary to fill it “I got a job, at Delmar’s and I've never missed a day, I’m learning to be really responsible now,” Peter pauses waiting for Harley to say something but he still isn't giving anything away, “As I said before, I’m really proud of you Peter, but you hurt me, you lied,” Peter is sure his heartbreak is open on his face, “I'm so sorry, I was sick and I didn’t realise it, but I’m getting better,” Harley cocks his head,   
“I know Pete, you just have to prove it through your actions,” Peter nods his head,   
“I will, I promise, I've made it up to Tony and me and MJ had this whole conversation.” Harley gives his first proper smile, “I believe you, Pete,” They sit in silence some more until Harley gets up, “I've got to get to college, I’ll text you later,” Peter isn’t completely satisfied, he got to apologise but Harley isn’t really acting as he did before. “Um ok then, I’ll text you back later.” 

They both walk out the door turning in different directions, Peter walks about 10 steps when he turns around, he sees Harley turn around at the same time, both their eyes meet and a glimpse of longing passes between them. 

Suddenly Harley starts running back towards Peter, he reaches him and flings himself into Peter's arms bringing his face up to meet his. They kiss passionately for a minute until Harley draws his face away planting small kisses all over Peter's face, he draws him into a hug, “I’m sorry I can't do this, I love you, Peter, I’m going to help you through this,”   
Peter draws his face back to look Harley in his eye and all he sees is sincerity. Peter just reaches up and places a small kiss on Harley's lips and smiles at him in return. “I do really have to go to college though, I’ll text you late,” Harley drags him in for one more kiss and walks away, Peter walks home smiling. 

“How was it?” Tony asks from the kitchen when Peter walks through the door, Peter smiles in response, “I think my maybe boy-friend is now my boyfriend,” Tony cheers and runs over and wraps Peter up in a hug, “The last loose thread ticked off the list, Petey boy I’m so proud baby.”  
When Peter is wrapped up in bed that night a text comes through from Harley- Hey Pete want to meet up for dinner tomorrow, I love you hope you had an amazing evening.  
This was it for him, he didn't need drugs, and this right here was his euphoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it, I hope that you enjoyed the journey and that you like this last chapter,  
> I was thinking of making this a series with the after-effects if anybody wants that  
> Thanks for all you support <3


End file.
